


silver bullet | choi yeonjun

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [7]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Stop the suffering, abracadabra.[choi yeonjun/reader]





	silver bullet | choi yeonjun

“Come on, Y/N,” Yeonjun vaguely waved his hand in front of you, seemingly irritated. “What could possibly go wrong?”

You eyed him head to toe, suspicion clear on your face. Here you were, standing in his dorm room, make-up ruined by tears, asking your best friend for help, and all he did was suggest _this_?

“I-I don’t know,” you managed to stutter. “You know I don’t like drinking.”

“Y/N, listen.”

His stern voice made you look up, only to see Yeonjun piercing you with his gaze. If you didn’t know him as well as you did, you’d feel intimidated by how serious he was.

Except that he wasn’t… at least not in the actual meaning of this word.

“That bastard cheated on you. Right?”

“Yeah…” you nodded.

“So we can’t just let him get away with that, right?”

“Um, I… I just don’t want to see him ever again.”

“No, we _can’t_ ,” insisted Yeonjun. “So we’re going to plot your revenge. And that is why we need to drink.”

Smiling triumphantly, he raised two bottles of soju (another two were placed on the desk behind him). Completely dumbfounded, you just stood there, head tilted to the side in utter confusion.

“I think I’m losing you.”

“Drinking will open our minds so that we get the best ideas, and the bastard is going to be very, very sorry he’s fucked up.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but Yeonjun just shoved a soju bottle in your hand and then threw himself onto the sofa. Eventually, you joined him, sighing deeply.

Excited that you’d finally given up, Yeonjun opened both of your drinks. Not even ten seconds later he’d already chugged half of the bottle; his lips formed a cheeky grin, accompanied by red hue on his cheeks. You hesitantly sipped from your own bottle, frowning at the strong taste of alcohol.

“Yeonjun, it’s awful,” you complained.

“Shh, just drink more and you’ll feel enlightenment coming your way. A true epiphany!” Yeonjun cheered, raising his bottle, which caused some soju to spill on the floor. He ignored it. “I think I already know the first step of your revenge.”

“Like I said, I don’t need any revenge…”

“You do, you just don’t realise that you’ll feel much better after you make him regret what he did to you. And the first step is: getting a new boyfriend!”

You raised your eyebrows. Yeonjun was acting all pumped up, but none of his blabbering made any sense. Perhaps you shouldn’t have agreed to this, after all.

But how could you have not? One way or another, Yeonjun was still your best friend for good and for bad. You’d always choose his company over crying alone – even if he had stupid ideas and wasn’t great at giving advice. Even if he tried to make you drunk, while getting drunk himself.

You smiled.

“Y/N, are you listening? I said you need a new boyfriend.”

Blinking a few times, you shifted your gaze to Yeonjun. It was his turn to get taken aback by the smile that was still apparent on your lips.

“I appreciate your help, Yeonjun, but…” you looked down at the bottle in your hands. “I don’t think I want to date just now. And I definitely don’t want to go out of my way just to get revenge.”

“Eeeh?!” Yeonjun pouted. “But… he hurt you! You can’t just forgive and forget!”

“I’d rather do that than see his face again.”

As if to suppress the stinging feeling in the corners of your eyes, you raised your bottle to take a few sips. Yeonjun watched you with eyes wide open.

“How can you be so calm? How can you not hate him?” he inquired curiously, but his palms clutched the bottle so tight they turned white. “I’m literally shaking at the thought of how he treated you.”

“Oh, I _do_ hate him.”

This time you didn’t dare to raise your gaze from the floor. Every false move threatened to spill tears from your eyes. Even though you trusted Yeonjun completely, you somehow didn’t want to cry in front of him.

“I’m still pretty mad and heartbroken at what just happened. But moreso than with him, I’m angry with myself. Angry that I didn’t notice earlier. Angry that I let him do that to me. Angry that I believed him till the very end.”

“I am too, you know. I’m angry with you.”

You froze, but though Yeonjun’s voice came out as a hiss, it didn’t match his words. Meekly, you waited for him to continue.

“You know why? I’m angry that you dated a scum while you deserve someone who will treat you like the only person in the world,” he spat out. “I am furious. Is it surprising that I want him to suffer just like you are?”

It took two seconds for your feelings to change from amazement into tenderness.

Yeonjun was… comforting.

Your vision got blurry, a few tears fell silently on the fabric of your shirt. There was silence, and then you raised your head to face Yeonjun – with a smile.

“You’re so sweet,” a giggle escaped your lips. “I’m really grateful that you want to avenge me. But for now, I’d rather stay here with you, okay?”

Before you realised, Yeonjun took the soju bottle from you, placing it next to his own on the desk, and pulled you into a full-on embrace.

“Stupid. Did you think I’d let you run off anywhere?”

“Thank you,” you whispered, hugging him back.

 

“…By the way, if you happened to change your opinion on dating, I’m single.”


End file.
